


Because I Am Here

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: After retiring from New Scotland Yard, Greg takes stock of his life and fears he has nothing to look forward to. Mycroft makes him see differently. A pre-Mystrade ficlet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt from @writeodome - Write a piece in which a character takes a break from life.

When Mycroft heard the news, he was instantly alarmed. He had called New Scotland Yard to discuss a matter with Detective Inspector Lestrade, only to be told he had abruptly retired two weeks ago. Mycroft had not spoken to Greg in months. With Sherlock engaged in more familial activities with Dr. Watson, his contact with the DI had waned. As a result, so had Mycroft’s. Mycroft had meant to call upon Greg to catch up, maybe have a drink, but as seemed to be par for the course, work got in the way. Now, he was distressed to learn, it might be too late. The unhelpful minion at NSY was of no use as to Greg’s current wherabouts. But Mycroft was certain that information could easily be ascertained.

XXX

Mycroft followed the uneven path down the hill towards the billowing sea. He found Greg sitting on an outcrop of rocks lining the coast, the waves rolling in to the shore. His quarry was so consumed by his thoughts, Mycroft’s approach wasn’t noticed. Or so he thought.

“How did you find me? No, don’t answer that. I really don’t want to know.” Greg sighed. “What do you want Mycroft?”

Gazing out at the vast blue expanse in front of them Mycroft asked, “Have you found what you’re looking for?”

Wearily, Greg replied, “I’m beginning to think I waited too long. That it’s too late.”

Mycroft placed a tentative hand on Greg’s shoulder. Despite the sea breeze, Greg’s body felt warm under his sweater. They had never touched, other than to shake hands. There had been a shared flicker of interest on the occasions when their eyes had met. But neither had ever acted on it. Too busy with the job, the country. Too scared of rejection, of ruining a friendship. Mycroft felt a current of something pass through his hand. Affection? Yes. Desire? Very likely.

“Since the divorce all those years ago, my life has been devoted solely to the job. I want more. I’ve earned it. Haven’t I?”

“You have. And it’s never too late,” assured Mycroft.

“How do you know?” asked Greg, looking up at his savior.

“Because I am here.”

Greg leaned his head down to rest on Mycroft’s hand. Mycroft sat and joined Greg on the rocks, where they looked out to the sea, and ahead to their future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets Greg back to his cottage, and they each realize some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a one chapter standalone ficlet, but some readers expressed an interest in a little more, so here it is! Thanks for the feedback, enjoy! ❤

Mycroft was able to convince Greg to leave his perch on the rocks and return with him to the top of the hill and their cars. Greg moved unsteadily towards his, the weight of the day finally catching up to him. Mycroft reached out a hand to stop his progress. 

“Please Gregory. Come with me.” Before Greg could ask, Mycroft tilted his head toward Greg’s car and told him, “I will have someone come retrieve it and bring it to you.” Greg paused, considering, but acquiesced and followed Mycroft to his car, sliding in the seat next to him. 

No words were spoken on the way back to the village. Greg was lost in his thoughts, and Mycroft was thinking about Greg. This seemed to be more than a general malaise. Mycroft wondered how long Greg had been in this morose state. 

When they arrived at Mycroft’s rented lodgings, Greg seemed to finally snap out of his stupor. 

“Where are we?” he asked, looking around. 

“At my cottage,” replied Mycroft. “I don’t think you should be alone, and I would welcome your company.”

“I’m not a charity case, Mycroft,” said Greg, anger in his tone. “And I don’t need looking after. I no longer work at the Yard, so I’m of no use to Sherlock anymore, and therefore of no use to you." 

"That is not true Gregory. I value our friendship. There are few people I feel comfortable letting my guard down around. You are one of those people. Please, come inside. Get something to eat and have a rest. If you want to leave in the morning, your car will be here, and I won’t try to stop you." Mycroft hesitated a few moments, then turned to go inside, leaving Greg on the front walkway to reach his own decision. 

Greg pondered Mycroft’s offer, and realized with dismay that he really was in no shape to resist. He was hungry, and very, very tired. And not just physically tired either. His job had been a big part of his identity. He liked helping people, liked keeping his mind busy solving cases. And work satisfied that need for him. Without the job, who was he? He had no family to speak of. Most of his friends were fellow coppers who were still working and likely wouldn’t have time for him any more. These past two weeks had been among the most miserable of his life. He was well and truly lost. Maybe being around a friend could help. Greg realized he had nothing to lose, and nowhere to go anyways, as his car was still back at the coast. So he followed Mycroft inside. The cottage was quaint, cozy, and smelled of lilacs. Greg had noticed some bushes in the yard, and some sprigs had been gathered to fill vases throughout the house. 

"Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll fix us some tea and sandwiches,” said Mycroft from the kitchen. Greg sat down on the plush sofa, sinking into the cushions. It felt heavenly. His whole body ached from sitting on the unforgiving rocks all day. 

Mycroft soon returned carrying a tray with food. He placed it on the table in front of the couch, and sat down next to Greg. 

“Help yourself, please. The caretaker made some meals ahead for me, and from what I’ve tried so far, she seems to be a pretty good cook.” Greg took a half a tuna sandwich and a pickle and put it on his plate. Although he wasn’t a big tuna fan, the food tasted divine. He really was hungry. 

They ate in silence, Greg happy to get food in his stomach, Mycroft happy that Greg agreed to spend the night at least. Hopefully in the short time they had here together, he could make Greg realize his value, regardless of his job. 

After Greg finished his meal, he sat back and let out a contented sigh. “Thanks Mycroft, that was really good. I didn’t realize just how hungry I was.”

“When did you last eat?” Mycroft inquired.

“Um, last night, when I left London I guess. I pulled over and slept in the car for a few hours on the way here. But it wasn’t a restful sleep,” confessed Greg, looking down and picking at some mud on his jeans. 

If you feel like sharing what is troubling you, I’d like to help,“ offered Mycroft. "Sometimes talking about your problems out loud with someone else can bring a new perspective to the situation." 

"That’s nice of you to offer, Mycroft, but you have bigger things on your plate than some old washed up DI.”

Greg’s hand was resting on the cushion between them and Mycroft reached out and took it in his, stroking it with the back of his thumb. “At this moment, nothing is more important to me than your well being.” They sat like that for a few moments, Mycroft trying to gauge Greg’s reaction, to see if his advances were welcome. Greg sat motionless, mesmerized by the soothing movement of Mycroft’s thumb.

Barely audible to Mycroft, Greg asked “Back at the cliffs, when you said that it wasn’t too late, what did you mean?”

“I like you, Gregory. I always have. Ever since our first meeting, when you defended my brother, and wouldn’t be persuaded to report back to me on his escapades. You are loyal to a fault. You’re kind, compassionate, and wear your heart on your sleeve. And as a bonus, you are incredibly handsome,” said Mycroft, chuckling. “I never acted on my feelings because I was afraid of rejection. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing your acquaintance if my feelings weren’t reciprocated. I realize now it was a mistake to live in ‘what ifs’. But if you’re amenable, I’d like to explore our relationship further, and be there for you, as you’ve always been there for me with my brother. ” Mycroft took his other hand and reached up to caress Greg’s cheek, pulling him closer. Their lips met, tentatively at first, then began exploring with more urgency. 

Greg was the first to pull away, cheeks flushed, pupils blown. “Wow,” he chuffed. “That was…amazing,” he said, smiling.

“Are you sure? ” asked Mycroft hesitantly. “This has been a very taxing day for you, I apologize if I’ve been too forward. You’re vulnerable, I shouldn’t have taken advantage,” said Mycroft, looking away with regret. 

“No!” exclaimed Greg, quickly taking Mycroft’s hands in his. “Look at me, please.” Mycroft turned his head back towards Greg so he was facing him again. 

“Don’t apologize. I admit, I was feeling pretty low today. And still feel a little off balance, not being a DI anymore. But, this, between us? I’ve thought about it too, but I didn’t think you were interested in me. The thought of pursuing a relationship with you, of having someone to share things with, gives me hope. Something I haven’t had in quite a while." 

Greg scooted closer to Mycroft on the sofa, and Mycroft responded by encircling Greg with his arms. Greg put his head on Mycroft’s chest and began tracing the lines on Mycroft’s shirt with his fingers. "For starting out as one of the worst days in my life, it may actually end up being one of the best,” sighed Greg contentedly. “Thank you for coming to find me. And for not giving up on me.”

“As I told you Gregory, ” said Mycroft, pulling Greg close. “It’s never too late. And if you’ll let me, I’ll always be here.”


End file.
